


Memories are important, aren't they?

by Runin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runin/pseuds/Runin
Summary: Dream memories have gotten worse and worse over time. He dosn't understand why, only that the places that made it better are no longer around.His head hurt, the thoughts trying to slip from his mind but he tried to hold onto them with all his might.No this was important!... It… what was imported? Dream didn’t know, he just… Why was he in prison again?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Memories are important, aren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a oneshot, as I actually was writing chaper 2 for my other story, then this happened.

**_Memories are imported, aren't they?_ **

  
  


_It’s gone. It’s gone._ **_They blew it up._ **

Dream looked back at the still smoldering ruins of the Community house, the first building here. It was gone, and soon would be L’manburg. This should have never happened, none of it should have. Dream didn’t know a hundred percent who blew up the house, his memory has gotten even more spotty then normal, but it reeked of Tommy. It wouldn’t be the first time he blew something up, or burned something down out of spite. He just wished it wouldn’t have been the only building that he cared about.  
  


After Dream burned his own house down, _wait why did he burn it again?_ The Community Center became his home. His safe haven. The one place he truly felt calm, and in control, no irrational anger coursing through his veins, or cold indifference seamingly freezing over his thoughts and Emotions. At times he felt like he was not even himself, outside of these walls. And now even that was gone. He didn’t know why, but it felt like it somehow ripped away his last defences.

For a second Dream wondered why his memory seemed to go worse the longer he was away from the Center, the Center always felt like an untouchable place. It felt like how Sapnap’s and George's presence felt. Warm and light. _Stop stalling Dream._ He shook his head, he still had time until the fight, didn’t he?

Pushing the foreigin feelings of haste down, he thought back, trying to figure out when things had gone downhill. Was it when Willbur wanted to sell Drugs of all things on his land? Or was it when he pulled in 2 teenagers? Way too young to even think about doing these things. Or perhaps when the election happened, and Schlatt put him on the spot as to how he should endorse him. After all, everyone should have the opportunity to run for president? He didn’t know, maybe when his instincts seemed to scream at him to go with Schlatt’s proposal, even though his head told him it was the wrong decision. 

Dream mind turned cloudy, why was he questioning his instincts? Haven't they saved his life over and over? He tried to force his thoughts back to the thread before, but it was like it had been cut. His head hurt. _What was he thinking about again?_

_It didn’t matter; he had a place to blow up,_ time to gatter Techno and Phil. Otherwise they would be late.  
  


  
  
  
  


L’manburg was gone, Dream knew that. He was there after all, _wasn’t he?_ His mind was playing tricks on him again, of course he was. Where else would he have been? _What was he supposed to do again?_

  
  


Tommy just left, he was in prison, how did he get here again? His head hurt, as he tried to remember. The.. The vault… The discs…. .. Why did he do that? Dream grabbed at his hair, sitting on the ground, pushing his mask covered face into his knees. What was wrong with him? Everything felt like a… a dream… no… more like a nightmare, He threatened to kill Tubbo! He would have killed him if it weren't for Punz, and all the others showing up! Why? Why would he ever do that?! 

  
His head hurt, the thoughts trying to slip from his mind but he tried to hold onto them with all his might. No this was important!... It… _what was i_ _mportant?_ Dream didn’t know, he just… _Why was he in prison again?_


End file.
